


Sound of my Voice

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related: Sentinel Too, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	Sound of my Voice

## Sound of my Voice

by Rhipodon Society

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/soho/square/6381>

Not my characters, not for money, nothing but an S2 spoiler. 

* * *

Sound of my Voice 

  
  
_*****_   
[Take a deep breath] It's your kind of mystery [and focus]... why I turned my face to where you hid   
*****   


He's not in there. 

He's behind me, somewhere. 

There. 

"Oh, my god..."   
  
_*****_   
You said I'd know where to find you, and I did   
*****   


This is not real. 

"This can't be happening." 

This is another goddamned dream. 

"This can't be happening" 

I'll wake up anytime now. 

Please ... I want to wake up.   
  
_*****_   
[Focus on the sound of my voice. My voice is all you hear.]   
*****   


What's wrong with you? You're not even *trying*... "Come on, Chief." 

This is no time to hold a grudge.   
  
_*****_   
Never was as crazy, not for clan or lovers   
*****   


Why are they stopping? 

"What do you mean, *sorry*?" 

It doesn't end like this.   
  
_*****_   
as I am for you   
*****   


"This isn't over!"   
  
_*****_   
You said I'd know where to find you, and I do   
*****   


I'm sorry. Okay? I am so sorry. I was wrong, so just fucking *breathe* already!   
  
_*****_   
[Take a deep breath]   
*****   
  
_*****_   
I'll take what I have coming   
*****   


Don't touch me. 

"Let him go." 

Simon, you don't understand.   
  
_*****_   
[the sound of my voice]   
*****   


"He's gone. Let him go." 

He can't be gone. He told me he wasn't going to Borneo. He said he was stalling on his thesis. He promised me he'd stay. 

"He's alive..."   
  
_*****_   
for every time I asked you to keep still   
*****   


"Let him go." I can't do that. "No..." 

_*****_  
I know how to find you   
*****   


Chief, what made you think there was anywhere you could go   
  
_*****_   
I know how to find you   
*****   


that I wouldn't follow?   
  
_*****_   
and I will   
***** 

End   
_all lyrics from "Finding" by Gayleen Froese_


End file.
